


Boar Hunt

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: CNC, Hunting, M/M, Multi, Predator/Prey, Restraints, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, boar hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: It's hard being king.Sometimes you just need to flee through the forest with your bros hunting you down so they can collar and fuck you.(Or: Dimitri is hunted like prey by Felix and Sylvain, who drag him away and spitroast him.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	Boar Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING**
> 
> \- Dimitri consents to the hunt and all that follows _off screen_ , but Felix and Sylvain are not gentle.  
> \- This is consensual non-consent. If that makes you uncomfortable, you should not read this fic.  
> \- There is blood and violence involved, as well as manacles and shackles and a collar.
> 
> This was written for a kinkmeme prompt. I had a lot of fun with it. Don't take it too seriously.

An iron chain struck the floor with a thud that echoed through Dimitri’s chest. 

“Start running,” Felix said. 

That voice was like ice gushing through Dimitri’s veins. Felix was not offering Dimitri advice; he was issuing a command.

“Better hurry up,” Sylvain said. “He’s not kidding.” 

Another chain hit the floor, the attached iron manacles so heavy Dimitri was surprised they didn’t punch right through it. 

Dimtiri ran.

He burst out of the one-room cabin and into the forest beyond. The trees closed in around him, towering, cold trunks bristling with needles, the only trees hardy enough to survive Faerghus winters. If they were even still in Faerghus. 

Wherever Sylvain and Felix had taken Dimitri after blindfolding him, it was far from anywhere he’d ever been. Deserted. Frigid. Petrified. Dimitri’s ragged breaths beat loud against the frozen stillness. 

This place was haunted. Dimitri could feel it, could hear it. It whispered around him, voices overlapping as they coiled between tightly packed foliage battling for whatever thin threads of sunlight pierced the suffocating canopy. 

Dimtiri slid over a patch of icy mud, stumbling to his hands and knees. He rasped a curse, but kept running. They would see the mark he’d left behind, the disturbance on the forest floor. He didn’t know how much of a head start he had, but he was sure it was vanishing. If only he could hear; if only the breaths and ghosts hissing in his ears would let him listen for his pursuers. 

It probably wouldn’t have mattered. Felix hunted silently, like a shadow slipping between the boughs, and Sylvain followed, did as he was told, followed orders Felix didn’t even need to utter aloud. They would catch him. Perhaps now, perhaps later, but they would catch him. And then...

Dimitri’s crest sang in his blood as he contemplated what would happen next. He shook himself. No time to worry over that. No time to fear what hadn’t yet happened. All he could do was run. 

He leapt over a fallen tree, slid partway down a hill, sprinted for a boulder. Dimitri scrambled up the rock and jumped off the other side, crashing through the brush. Frozen earth shattered beneath him. The fall should have hurt, but his crest was loud now, pounding in his ears, pushing him on recklessly. He was still ahead of them. He was still free. Still-- 

He never saw what he tripped over, but he felt it smack his ankles. Dimitri careened forward, rolling over himself and tumbling through the underbrush. He didn’t stop until he struck a tree. 

He lay there dazed for a moment, trying to figure out which way he was facing. He spit dirt out of his mouth as he stood, bracing against the tree. 

In the stillness, he heard footsteps. 

Dimitri snarled, baring his teeth before taking off again. How had they gotten so close so quickly? When had they even set up the trap? 

And where were the other traps? If there was one, there were certainly more. 

Dimitri tried to scan the forest as he ran, but it was all a blur. The trees were darker blots of navy among the frozen waste. Gray boulders, dark earth, mottled sky. It all looked the same, especially to a man trying to see it through just one eye. Dimitri had to turn his head to try to search for danger, but that left him unsteady and unbalanced as he simultaneously sprinted for his life. 

The right side. That’s where Felix would strike. The next trap or trick or attack was coming from the right, the weaker side. 

Dimitri growled. Coward, using Dimitri’s missing eye against him. It almost made him want to stop and let them catch him, if only so he could fight back. Felix was clever, but Dimitri was larger and stronger than him, especially with his crest shrieking in his blood. Even Sylvain would be like a child trying to fight against him right now.

The thought had Dimitri licking his lips, even while he ran. He could stop and face them head on, make them fight him for it. And they would, oh, they certainly would. They were too proud not to. 

He veered to the left – _strong side_ – meaning to hook back around and sneak behind his pursuers before they caught him. 

That’s when something cinched around his ankle. 

Dimitri was still moving forward as fast as his body could carry him when the trap seized his ankle and sent him sprawling. He struck a rock as he fell and warmth bloomed against his shoulder. The scent of his own blood made his nostrils flare. He clawed at the rope around his ankle, tossing it aside like a bit of twine, but it was already too late. 

Something hit the side of his head. His vision went dark as he reeled, his skull full of bells. 

He flailed, struck arms or legs, something warm and solid. Someone grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him forward so hard the fabric threatened to choke him. 

“Get his hands,” Felix said, that icy, unflappable voice colder than the forest around them. 

It must have been Sylvain who took Dimitri’s arms and twisted them behind his back. Dimitri heard the rattle of chains, the clink of metal. 

He jerked, breaking free of Sylvain’s hold.

“Shit,” Felix hissed. 

Dimitri scrambled free of both them, using the unnatural strength of his crest to escape. He was still crawling away on hands and knees when someone leapt onto his back.

“Keep him down,” Felix said.

It must have been Sylvain on his back then, grappling for his limbs, trying to force him to the ground. Dimitri shook like a horse bucking a rider, but Sylvain got his legs locked around Dimitri’s waist. Dimitri rolled to the side and heard a grunt as Sylvain hit the ground, trapped under him. Still, Sylvain didn’t let go, wrapping his arms around Dimitri’s chest.

Dimitri could break free, he knew he could. His crest pounded in his blood like war drums, urging him to fight, to bite, to draw blood. He got an arm free, swung his elbow, felt a satisfying crunch.

“Fuck,” Sylvain shouted. “Felix, hurry the fuck up.”

Dimitri tried to draw his elbow up again. Sylvain should not have been able to take that one; he certainly wouldn’t be able to take a second. 

But before he could bring that elbow down, Felix caught his wrist. Dimitri was suddenly fighting two battles at once, struggling with Sylvain under him and Felix on top. The pair managed to flip Dimitri over. Felix pushed his face into the dirt while Sylvain twisted both arms behind his back. 

He still had his legs free.

Dimitri jerked, kicking. Sylvain knelt on the backside of a knee, sending a spike of pain jolting through him. 

Still, Dimitri thrashed, even while Sylvain applied more and more agonizing pressure, even as metal jangled, even as iron clamped cold around Dimitri’s wrists, locking them in place behind his back. His ankles were next, locked in manacles with a metal bar pushing them, and Dimitri’s legs, apart. 

Felix and Sylvain finally backed off. They stood over him, breathing hard. Blood still ran down Sylvain’s face from his nose. Probably not broken – he wasn’t completely drowning – but busted up badly enough. 

“Stop your snarling, boar,” Felix said. “You’re done.” 

Sylvain spit a glob of blood. 

Felix strode forward. When he crouched beside Dimitri, gripping him by the hair, Dimitri couldn’t help the shock of cold dread that flashed through him. 

Felix said nothing before he smothered Dimitri with a cloth. It smelled strange. Dimitri tried not to breathe, but his lungs burned and Felix’s grip only tightened the more he struggled. Eventually, he gasped for air against the cloth and the world slid away.

#

He was being dragged through the dirt.

Dimitri’s head felt stuffed full of cotton. He blinked, bleary and disoriented. He was looking up at the canopy somehow, but it was moving. No, _he_ was moving. 

Dimitri craned his neck and saw Sylvain ahead of him, dragging him through the forest by the bar spreading his shackled ankles. Felix was beside Sylvain. He looked back and sneered when he met Dimitri’s eye.

“He’s awake,” Felix said.

“Well, we’re almost there, so it doesn’t matter,” Sylvain said. 

“Hm.”

A dozen questions fought for space in Dimitri’s mouth. Almost where? Why were they dragging him like this? What did they mean to do? The three of them had played this game plenty of times before. Felix and Sylvain were ruthless in how they hunted him after struggling against his freakish strength the first few times. But never had they knocked him out. Never had they dragged him off like this. 

He shivered. It felt like more than a game this time, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

Dimitri thought he recognized the building that appeared between the trees. The little one-room cabin he’d fled from earlier. It was darker now, ominous. 

Sylvain hauled him inside and Felix closed and secured the door. Lying still on the floor, Dimitri could tell the back of his shirt was shredded from the dragging, his whole body dirty and bruised. His arms ached from being locked behind his back, but when he flexed the iron didn’t yield. Dimitri dug deeper, calling on his crest, searching for goddess-given power no mere iron could resist, but still the shackles held. 

Felix stepped toward him, each footfall loud on the wooden floor. He stood over Dimitri, one leg on either side of him, and leaned down to grip him by the chin.

“Your crest can’t save you,” he said. 

Felix released him like he was tossing aside a dirty sock and stepped away. He nodded at Sylvain, who hefted Dimitri up onto his knees. 

It wasn’t just Dimitri’s shirt that was ruined from the hunt. The backside of his pants was in tatters. Sylvain crouched behind him and cut the useless cloth away, going about the work slowly, letting the blade skim along Dimitri’s skin. 

Sylvain was still pulling away the last remaining shreds of Dimitri’s decency when Felix returned. A candle now glowed on a desk behind him, the sole illumination in the dreary cabin. It splashed him with harsh light that cut him into stark, blunt lines. With each measured step, Felix’s red-lined silhouette loomed larger, until he stood before Dimitri, once again holding him by the chin.

“Did you think you’d get away?” Felix said.

Dimitri just growled. 

“Still feral,” Felix said. 

Sylvain chuckled behind him, a harsh, bitter sound. 

Felix lifted another manacle, but this one was larger. Dimitri tried to jerk away as Felix fitted it around his neck, but with Sylvain behind him and Felix in front, he didn’t manage to resist for long before the iron closed around his throat. 

A chain hung from the collar. Felix affixed it to the floor in a spot right under Dimitri. It forced Dimitri to bend forward, his knees spread and ass high as his head lowered. Dimitri tugged against the collar a couple times, but it was just as frustratingly unyielding as Felix himself.

Felix crouched before Dimitri, apparently admiring his handiwork. Meanwhile, Sylvain had finished cutting away the last of Dimitri’s clothing, leaving him nude, covered only in dirt, a naked animal tethered to a leash. 

Felix smirked at the image. At least, Dimitri assumed that was why he was smirking. He became less certain of that when he heard a vial pop open behind him and felt something dribble down his ass. Sylvain’s fingers followed, massing the oil around him, sloppy and often unfocused, though Dimitri doubted the point was efficiency. 

Dimitri gasped. They were moving so quickly. He’d hardly woken up being dragged through the forest and now Sylvain was pressing in close, his fingers wandering lower and lower to work in the oil. He rubbed over Dimitri’s hole, pulling him back by his hip so Dimitri was forced against Sylvain’s body. 

“Relax,” Sylvain said. “We know what you need.”

Dimitri shivered. He struggled anew at the shackles around his wrists and ankles and neck, but even as his crest flared, a burst of blue filling the cabin, the iron held fast. 

It couldn’t just be iron. There was no way it could withstand him if it was just ordinary metal. It had to be magically enhanced, but Dimitri suspected he’d never really know. Felix rarely divulged his strategies after these hunts and if something worked, Felix was sure to use it again.

“Go on struggling,” Sylvain said, his voice like honey oozing into Dimitri’s ear. “It won’t do you any good.” 

His finger popped into Dimitri’s ass to punctuate his point. 

Dimitri’s eyes and mouth went wide at the sudden invasion. Felix used that moment to jab his fingers into Dimitri’s mouth. 

Both of them started thrusting their fingers, Felix reaching so deep Dimitri gagged around him. 

“If you bite, I’ll rip your tongue out,” Felix said. Those molten amber eyes promised the threat was not idle. 

“Just relax,” Sylvain said. “If you behave, it’ll feel so much better.” 

Dimitri wanted to argue, but just then Sylvain squeezed another finger inside him. The words turned from a reproach to a moan as Sylvain scissored him open. Dimitri’s body betrayed him, his arousal on full display as the pair went on fucking him with their fingers. 

Felix dragged his fingers out, observing them with unmasked disgust before he stood and started unlacing his pants. 

Dimitri swallowed. Felix freed his cock, stroking it as he sneered down. He seemed in such a hurry this time, or perhaps the speed was just meant to keep Dimitri gasping and confused and off-balance. Certainly, no moment in this hunt had felt like it was in Dimitri’s control. 

Sylvain curled his fingers, drawing Dimitri’s attention behind him. Dimitri yelped, arching into the feeling as Sylvain stroked over his prostate. 

Dimtiri’s shout was cut short as Felix kneeled and stuffed his mouth. Dimitri tightened his lips and moaned as Felix pushed in. It felt like Felix would hit the back of his throat, but just then he jerked Dimitri back by his hair. Felix kept his hand in Dimitri’s hair, guiding him up and down, leaving him dizzy with the speed with which he’d suddenly been filled with fingers and dicks. 

Perhaps that was why he didn’t notice that Sylvain’s fingers were gone, not until something much larger replaced them.

Dimitri murmured around Felix’s cock. Sylvain was rubbing his dick along Dimitri, pressing at his hole, threatening to squeeze inside.

“Shh,” Sylvain said. “I’ve got you.” 

Dimitri wasn’t sure if that was meant to be reassuring. Stuck on his knees, Felix’s cock slamming into his throat, his arms shackled behind him, Dimitri struggled to take any comfort in it. He had no choice but to kneel there ready to receive both of them, not with that collar chaining him to the floor in that position, threatening to choke him if he pulled against it too hard.

Felix slowed. Dimitri might have called it merciful, but then he realized it was only so Sylvain could push against his hole. Dimitri whined as he stretched. It was a struggle just to get the head inside, but Sylvain just kept going, driving slowly deeper. 

Dimitri wanted to gasp, but it was impossible with Felix still filling his mouth. The fullness pressed up into his belly, into his throat. He felt stuffed from end to end, full in every possible hole. Tears sprang to his eyes, pleasure or fear or overstimulation, he didn’t know. He realized he was trembling when Sylvain took him by the hips. 

Felix didn’t let him adjust for long. He started moving his hips again, dragging his cock back only to shove it in deeper. 

“Use your damn tongue,” he rasped.

Dimitri did, helpless to disobey. He lapped at Felix’s cock, licking along it as it invaded his mouth. Felix was still moving him by the hair, but Dimitri also bobbed his head of his own volition now, eager to take Felix deeper, to taste him, to feel overwhelmed and full from him. 

He moaned, partially from Felix, partially from Sylvain, who was pulling back in order to drive his hips up against Dimitri. It was slow but powerful, and it left Dimitri reeling. It jolted him forward so Felix hit the back of his throat, even as Sylvain drove into his ass. The motion left Dimitri off-balance, but it hardly mattered with one of them in each hole, Felix holding him up by the hair while Sylvain grabbed his hips.

Sylvain dug his fingers into Dimtiri and pulled back again. He was picking up speed now, finding a pace as Dimitri relaxed around him, welcomed his cock, stretched to fit him. 

Sylain had used a generous amount of oil. Even so, he shifted a hand to spread Dimitri open, then spit right on his hole, even while he fucked him. It probably did nothing, but Dimitri moaned all the same. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Sylvain said.

Sylvain gave his ass a slap, then went right back to grabbing him by the hips to slam up into him. Felix jerked Dimitri’s head so fast it was making him dizzy. No more jabs from him. No more cutting remarks or sneering demands. Felix was breathing raggedly now, biting out the occasional profanity. He was going to come soon – Dimitri could feel it, hear it, sense it. He tightened his mouth and Felix groaned long and low, pulling harder at his hair. 

Sylvain, it seemed, was not far behind. His voice rose in pitch. Where Felix snapped out curses, Sylvain chattered a stream of nonsense. 

“You’re so tight.”

“Yeah, just like that.” 

“You can take it so good, so deep, fuck.” 

It all washed over Dimitri, waves battering him from both sides. He was caught in the tide, used in every hole, shackled and senseless as he was jolted between them. 

It was making him so hard he could explode. 

He’d nearly forgotten about his own cock in all the chaos, but now it demanded attention, pressing up, aching, throbbing as he was railed on either end. 

Sylvain reached around, grabbing Dimitri’s dick, and the world flared bright. He opened his mouth so wide Felix slipped out, but it didn’t matter. An instant later something warm splattered over his face, coating his mouth, his nose, his eye. Felix held him in place so not a drop missed and Dimitri took it all, still gasping, mouth open for anything that might find its way inside. 

Plenty did. 

“Yeah,” Sylvain babbled. “Take it. Take all of it.” 

Dimitri assumed he meant Felix, but he became less sure of that as Sylvain surged deeper than he’d yet reached, going rigid as he twitched inside Dimtiri, filling his ass. 

Dimitri moaned nearly as loudly as Sylvain himself as warmth gushed into him. 

Even as he emptied, Sylvain didn’t release Dimitri’s cock. He squeezed tighter, giving it one last powerful stroke.

Dimitri spilled over Sylvain’s hand, trembling as the release hit. It felt like the orgasm went on for minutes, for hours, for years. Every time Dimitri thought he was depleted more spurted out. When it finally passed, Sylvain slipped out of him, leaving Dimitri hollow, devoid of dicks and fluids alike.

He slumped to the floor, his mouth still open, tongue lolling out. Cum coated his chest and face. It dribbled out of his ass and down his thighs as he flinched away from the waves of pleasure still washing over him. It felt like his ass was pulsing with the echoes of the orgasm. 

He forgot about the shackles until he heard them open. Someone eased the iron off his wrists and ankles and neck, tossing it aside with heavy thuds. 

Dimitri’s arms ached, finally released from the position they’d been trapped in for so long. Even so, he could do little more than let his limbs flop to his sides, as limp as the rest of him. 

“Get up.” It was Felix, but softer this time, far softer. 

Felix helped Dimitri sit up. Sylvain sat behind him, hugging Dimitri against his chest, his knees on either side of Dimitri. Sylvain nuzzled against the back of Dimitri’s sweaty neck, kissing his damp skin. 

“How do you feel?” Sylvain said. 

Felix was wiping the cum off Dimitri’s face, but he paused, meeting Dimitri’s eye as he awaited the answer. Dimitri dared imagine he saw concern on Felix’s face, some thin flicker of anxiety cracking his hard shell. 

Dimitri exhaled all the breath stuck in his lungs and slumped into Sylvain’s embrace. “Good,” he sighed.

Perhaps he imagined it, but Dimitri swore he saw Felix’s lips twitch toward a smile before he went on cleaning him. 

“You’ll have to work harder next time,” Felix said. “Too easy to catch.”

“Being caught is the fun part,” Dimitri mumbled. 

He was sinking, drifting off in Sylvain’s arms, his eye drooping shut. Cum still leaked out of his ass. Sweat and dirt still coated his skin. But for just a few minutes, Dimitri didn’t have to care. He surrendered himself utterly to his two friends, not a king but just a toy passed between them. 

Felix finished cleaning off his face. When he took Dimitri by the chin this time, it was gentle (“tender,” Dimitri dared imagine). 

“I’m glad,” Felix said. He kissed Dimitri, swift and brusque, but it left Dimitri smiling all the same. 

Perhaps not just a toy, then. Truly, when he was with Felix and Sylvain like this, he could shuck aside the burden of “king,” but that didn’t leave him a mere object. There was something in between being “king” and “toy,” a space where he felt most himself, most free, most unburdened by the duties awaiting him elsewhere. 

During the hunt, there were no kings. There were only hunters and prey, equals battling for dominance. 

But oh how sweet it was to submit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
